Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a quantum dot color filter and a display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is one type of flat panel display apparatus that is currently widely used. Such LCD displays include two display plates including is electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer between the two display plates. A voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus uses a color filter for color formation, and thus has a low light efficiency since the amount of light emitted from a backlight source is reduced to about one third (⅓) after the light passes through a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.